


Ruins

by Anarik



Series: SasuHinaMonth2020 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, SasuHina Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarik/pseuds/Anarik
Summary: Packing everything up took longer than he expected. He didn’t have many belongings but Hinata insisted on checking everything in the house, just to make sure there wasn’t anything left that he might want or need later. He knew there wasn’t, but he couldn’t really say no to her.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuHinaMonth2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769092
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto does not belong to me.
> 
> It's been a while since I've written anything SasuHina, like it's been literal *years*, I might be a little out of practice but whatever. I enjoyed writing this and my personal challenge is to participate the whole month. Happy #SasuHinaMonth2020 everybody!
> 
> Enjoy!

Packing everything up took longer than he expected. He didn’t have many belongings but Hinata insisted on checking everything in the house, just to make sure there wasn’t anything left that he might want or need later. He knew there wasn’t, but he couldn’t really say no to her.

Hinata checked every corner, every closet, every cabbinet, and she found a couple of things he didn’t even know he had. Because of that, Sasuke now had a stuffed dinosaur he used to sleep with when he was a boy (Hinata promised she would clean it and fix it for him), a bottle of his mom’s perfume, a set of 8 parchments rolled up that contained some Uchiha jutsus he didn’t know existed, and a dust-covered picture of his family that still had a bow and a note written on his father’s handwriting.

Hinata left with a box, told him that she would be waiting for him at the entrance once he decided to go.

It took him a long while. His house was ruined for all the years it had been abandoned. Part of the ceiling wasn’t even there anymore, a few windows were broken, and the room where his parents had been killed still had dried-off blood stains on the floor. Even though he hated the house, he still came back to live in it because where else would he go? Nobody was going to rent him an apartment after everything… this house held so many painful memories and it hurt him a lot when he was inside, but he somehow thought that he deserved it. He deserved to feel the pain, he deserved to hear his mother’s voice through the halls, he deserved to hear the door opening and closing and Itachi’s voice say “I’m home.”

He wandered around, opening doors, staring into the space and leaving the rooms. He used to feel like he could never bring himself to leave this house, he used to feel like this house was the representation of what he was feeling inside, of what was going on with him. But then Sasuke had met Hinata, he had met her and now she was waiting for him.

Hinata was waiting for him…

After taking a deep breath, Sasuke closed the door behind himself and set a slow but steady pace towards the Complex’ entrance, where Hinata was waiting for him, sitting under a tree’s shade and checking the things inside the box.

For the longest time Sasuke felt like he broke everything he touched, but as he extends his hand towards Hinata, and as she takes it and smiles warmly at him, Sasuke begins to accept that maybe that house in ruins does not represent him anymore.


End file.
